Heart Fire
by DragonGlass
Summary: What if Lisanna never "died"? This story focuses on that, and starts in the first episode of the anime. Nali. Will reference other pairings like Gralu, Gale, Jerza, and Mira x OC. Cobra x Kinana will appear later as well. I might add other pairings in the future
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Chapter 1

On a train rolling into Hargeon station are a boy, a girl, and a blue cat.

"Why?" moaned the pink haired boy.

"Motion sickness Natsu?" asked the white haired girl.

"You think he'd get over it by now, right Lisanna?" joked the blue cat.

"Probably not, these things don't tend to go away Happy," she said.

"We're here!" yelled the cat.

"Good," she said, stepping out of the train, "you better Natsu?"

"AAAAGGH!" they heard him scream, they turned around and saw that Natsu was still on the train.

"Not again," Lissana and Happy sweat-dropped simultaneously.

* * *

Inside town, an aspiring wizard is in a run down magic shop, filled with random odds and ends.

"Really? This is the only magic shop in Hargeon?" asked the _blond._

"Fraid so… people here are more in to fishing than magic…" replied the old man behind the counter. "Anything in particular you looking for?"

"Do you have any celestial keys by chance?

"I have this silver key," he said holding it up. "Nikora, Canis Minor, only 20,000 Jewel."

"20,000 Jewel!" she yelled, shocked. She hopped up on the counter and said, "How much is it really worth, surely you can cut me a deal," she winked.

* * *

"I can't believe he only took of 1,000 jewel! That normally works. So much for sex appeal…" she said walking through town. "What's that?"

She turned her head to see the massive crowd of girls in the square below. "Really, it's Salamander?" a girl running behind her asked her friend.

"Salamander…" she paused. "Oh! he's the wizard who uses fire magic you can't get in stores.

* * *

_Why is my heart beating so fast?_ she herself asked in the middle of the crowd of screaming girls surrounding the handsome man calling himself Salamander. _Is it because he's a great wizard? Am I, in love?_ She asked herself as she walked towards him.

"Igneel! Hey!" yelled a boy with pink hair breaking trough the crowd. He then stopped and disappointedly asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Who am I?!" he asked shocked, "I'm Salamander, surely you've heard of me." He turned, " Wait where are you going?" he yelled as he noticed he was walking away.

The girls growled as the attacked the boy. "Now now, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it," he held up his autograph to the boy, "Here, now you can brag to your friends."

"No thanks," he said. The girls were no less vicious when they attacked him this time.

"Well, I must be going now." He snapped and was surrounded by purple fire, it then rose up and he said, "I'm having a party an my yacht later an your all invited," he said before he flew away.

"Natsu!" yelled Lisanna as she ran up to the knocked out Natsu.

"You know him?" asked the blond.

"Umm… he's kind of my fiancée," she said embarrassed.

"What?" she asked surprised, "well I find it hard to believe someone like you would end up with someone like," she turned to the collapsed figure, "him."

"Hey... don't talk about the guy I'm gonna marry like that," she yelled angrily.

"Sorry," she said, laughing nervously. "Hey to make it up to you I'll take both of you to lunch, it the least I can do for him helping me break out of that creep's spell.

"Food?" Natsu asked, apparently now standing. He grinned, "anyone willing to give me food is fine by me, let's go guys," he said walking away.

* * *

Inside the restaurant the blond treated her savior and his friends to lunch, and by the way he was shoveling in his twelfth plate of food, he was grateful. The food flying everywhere made it quite apparent that he lacked the capacity for manners.

"So, what were your names again?" the blonde asked.

"I'm Lisanna!" said the white haired girl.

"I'm Natsu," said the pink haired boy in between bites.

"And I'm Happy!" the cat said enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you a…" Then it hit her. "DID THE CAT JUST TALK!?"

"Yeah, he's also a wizard, like us," Lisanna said.

That's just crazy… thought Lucy. "Well, anyway I'm Lucy and it's nice to meet you three. I'm also a wizard… a celestial spirit wizard to be exact," she said with pride. "What about you two? What magic do you use?"

"Well, I'm a takeover wizard. I can turn into various animals," replied Lisanna.

"And I use fire magic," said Nastu.

"Hey, didn't you say he was you fiancé?" Lucy asked.

Red grew on both of their faces. "Yeah, why?" Lisanna asked.

"I was just wondering how the two of you met is all, sorry if I'm getting two personal," she said, " but I did buy the three of you lunch."

"We met as kids, as we're in the same guild…" she began.

"OH I WOULD LOVE TO JOIN A GUILD!" Lucy yelled excitedly, cutting off Lisanna, "ESPECIALLY FAIRY TAIL… I THINK THEIR SO COOL!"

"You wanna join Fairy Tail?" asked Lisanna.

"I've always dreamed of it."

"If you help us on our job, we'll take you back to the guild hall so you can join."

"Ok sounds…" she stopped for a minute, then yelled shocked, "YOU'RE FROM FAIRY TAIL?!"

"Yeah, we're here an a job my sister Mira picked out for us, to find and stop the person who's been abducting women in this town."

"We think it's that creep who was impersonating me," Natsu added.

Lucy almost died from excitement. You… Your Mi… Mirajane's sister," she noticed the resemblance to the girl on the centerfold of Sorcerer Weekly," AND YOUR SALAMANDER?" _How could this guy be him?_ She asked herself. "And you want me to join your guild?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but you gotta help us first," replied Nastu, "You in?"

"Of course," she said enthusiastically, "what do I have to do?"

"Here's the plan…" said Lisanna.

* * *

"It was so nice of you two to come to my party," the fake Salamander to Lucy and Lisanna on the ship full of enchanted women.

"Nice to be here," Lucy lied.

"Yeah, it's… interesting" Lisanna added.

Turning towards the rest of his guests he yelled, "LET THE MAIN EVENT BEGIN!" As he said this all of the women in the party fell to the ground. Then large men came and started to collect them.

"So it is you," said Lisanna disappointed.

The fake Salamander quickly turned around with a surprised look on his face. "How the hell are you still awake?"

"Magic like that doesn't work when the victim knows about it…" replied Lucy, "I see the charm and sleep spells on your rings."

"Observant young girl…" he said.

"We're here to stop you," Lucy said pulling out her keys.

"A celestial wizard, how boring," he said swiping away her keys before she could summon. "Only the one with the contract can use these, so they're useless to me," he said throwing them off the boat. "Since you won't sleep I'll just have to burn you," he then snapped and sent purple flames towards them.

**TAKE OVER: HARPY** Lisanna in her half bird form grabs Lucy and flies her into the air. "You alright?" she asks.

"Yeah, but I need my keys," she replied sadly.

"Well I'll help you find them," she said. She flew over the water and dropped Lucy before she dived in. A minute later she retried them. "Here you go."

"Thank you Lisanna," she said. **OPEN GATE OF THE WATER-BEARER: AQUARIUS** Then a mermaid with blue hair showed up. "Get that ship Aquarius!"

"Before I do lets get something straight. If you ever drop my key again you're dead," she said with a menacing tone.

"I won't," Lucy said terrified.

"You better not." The water around them started to swirl around them. Then she yelled as she created a wave that sent the ship, and Lucy and Lisanna, towards the beach.

"Could you try to not get us next time?" Lucy asked.

"Sorry, I wasn't among for the ship," this made Lucy angry, "don't call me for a while, I'm going on a date with my boyfriend, whose hot," she said with a smirk.

"You don't have to rub it in," Lucy said as Aquarius disappeared.

A large amount of fire appeared in the distance. "Looks like Natsu's at it," Lisanna said, "Let's go help."

"Right."

* * *

"Who is this guy Bora?!" asked one of the fake Salamander's Henchmen.

"DON'T CALL NE THAT IDIOT!" yelled Bora.

Lucy and Lisanna rushed over to Happy who was watching the confrontation.

"I've heard that name before," said Happy, "he was kicked out of his guild for bad behavior.

"I don't know who you are, but using my name to get girls is crossing the line!" yelled Natsu.

"You're the real Salamander?" asked Bora. "Well let's see how you like this," he snapped his fingers and set the remains of the ship Natsu was standing on on fire.

"NATSU!" Lucy rushed to help, but Happy stopped her.

"That's that," Bora said walking away.

"GROSS! These are some of the nastiest flames I've ever eaten."

"What?" Bora turned around shocked, and saw that Natsu was eating the flames.

"How is that possible?" Lucy asked, "Is it a spell?"

"He uses an ancient form of magic that gives him all of the qualities of a dragon," Lisanna said.

"It was originally used to deal with dragons, Igneel taught it to him," Happy added.

"Who's Igneel?" Lucy asked.

"A dragon that raised Natsu," Happy said like it was nothing.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Lucy yelled, struggling to take this in.

"Now I got a fire in my belly," Natsu said. **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**

The resulting blast not only took out Bora's henchmen, but many buildings in the town too. But Bora managed to evade the attack by flying with is fire. He then sent a large ball of purple flame towards Natsu, only to have it eaten.

"That was a large meal, Natsu said, "time to end this.' **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST **His flaming fist collided with Bora's face and he was sent though several structures.

"That was easy," he said walking away from the site. He then turned around when he saw the look on Lucy's and Lisanna's faces. The town was in shambles after the fight.

They all sweatdropped. "Looks like he over did it," Lisanna said.

"THE MILITARY!" yelled Lucy pointing to the large amount of men armed in armor.

"LET'S GO!" yelled Natsu as he grabbed Lucy by the wrist and ran away from the men.

"What are you doing?" she asked not knowing what was going on.

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" he asked with a smile.

She replied with a smile as they ran away.

* * *

**Ok… first chapter is done. How was it.**

**Yes, I know, it's late, and it's also not the story I said I was gonna update. But I am more interested in this one as of now so Bound By Death is gonna go on the back burner.**

**Back to this story, the main thing is that Lisanna never died, but an OC that grew up with Fairy Tail is also going to play a large role too.**

**The story was originally going to start at the end of the S-class trials… and a big change was going to happen to the characters then, but then I came up with Lisanna never dying and now we are here. The aforementioned change is going to be moved to the end of the Phantom Lord arc which is going to be swapped with Galuna Island. Also I'm skipping Daybreak because that would just be exactly the same as canon, so it's just not gonna happen.**

**And just to be clear, This is going to end with Nali, that was kind of made evident with their engagement happening before the story, so you have been warned. I like the couple, but I am not gonna go around and bash Lucy all day. I mean seriously… normally if it's Nalu Lisanna is a bitch and in Nali Lucy is a bitch, it's just stupid. They both are great characters, I just prefer Nali. And to be honest I was rooting for Nalu before Lisanna came back.**

**Ok… enough ranting. I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review so I can improve the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fairy Tail… yet.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"We made it back!" yelled Natsu while kicking down the door to the guild hall.

"So… the flame brain made it back in one piece, I can fix that," yelled a raven haired boy… who seemed to be lacking clothes.

"Gray! Clothes!" yelled a woman holding a keg of beer.

"No time Cana, I gotta teach Natsu here a lesson."

"Oh yeah what would that be?" Natsu asked butting heads with Gray.

"WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A REAL MAN" yelled a large white haired man running towards them. Though it was to no avail as Natsu and Gray both turned around and sent him flying. Soon everyone was fighting.

"Is it always like this?" Lucy asked Lisanna to her left.

"You'll get used to…" she was cut off by the aforementioned man landing on her. "It's actually kind of fun," she said smiling.

"Are you ok?" she asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said crawling from underneath the unconscious brute, "not sure about Elfman though," she said looking down at him. She looked up at Lucy with a smile, "why don't we make it official? Follow me." she said walking to the bar. Lucy sat down while Lisanna went behind the counter and graves what appeared to be a stamp, "where and what color?" she asked.

"Pink and on my right hand please," she said holding out her hand. The stamp glowed as it put the image on her skin. "Thank you!" she squealed as she tackled Lisanna from across the counter.

As she got up she noticed the room got slightly darker, though the mood in the room stayed the same. But, Natsu and Gray turned towards the door with grins on their faces. The door opened and two mages walked inside. One was a young woman with the same white hair as Elfman and Lisanna. She was dressed in gothic clothing.

To her right was a young man with messy black hair and eyes. (YES, HE IS THE OC! So some more in depth description is required.) He wore what appeared to be an open black trench coat that touched the floor, though it was missing a collar and had a large silver Fairy Tail emblem on the back. Under that he wore a dark grey shirt, along with black pants and boots. On his back he had a plain bastard sword (a longsword with a long handle so it can be held with two hands) with a black handle and sheath. Most notably he wore a black headband that for some reason covered his right eye.

"AERYS!" both Natsu and Gray yelled while charging the man.

He smirked as he easily dodged Natsu, but that left Gray open to to knock him to the floor.

"Ha, got you," said Gray on top of him.

Walking away from the three brawling rivals, the woman walked over to the bar.

"You new?" She asked Lucy with a smirk.

"Your Mirajane…" she said awestruck.

"Yeah, she is new," Lisanna said for her paralyzed friend, "so, how was the mission with Aerys?" she asked teasing.

"Fine," she said turning her head to hide the light blush.

"She liiiiiiikes him," Happy said flying in.

"SHUT UP CAT!" She yelled kicking him away. "What about you and Natsu?" she teased.

She blushed. "Same as always I suppose she said Turing towards the pink haired Mage who was still wrestling.

"Figured… hey Cana is Master back yet?"

"Will be soon" she replied.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" yelled a black giant. "Stop destroying my guild hall!" Everyone stopped.

"His guild hall?" Lucy asked, "Is he the master?"

"Yep, scared," asked Mira teasingly.

"Looks like we have a new recruit," it said Turing to Lucy. She shuddered. Then it started gaining color and shrunk down into a friendly little old man.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Makarov, The guild master," he said holding out his hand.

"Uhh… nice to meet you," she took his hand worriedly.

"Now then," he said. Then he back flipped up to the railing of the second floor. "Attention everyone!" he yelled. "I have been getting complaints from the magic council about how our guild causing too much destruction," He said holding up a thick stack of complaints. Then it burst into flames. "WELL I SAY TO HECK WITH THE MAGIC COUNCIL!" he threw the stack in the air and Natsu ate the flaming papers. "Magic is about you. You must follow what is in your heart. And that is what makes Fairy Tail number one!" he yelled putting his finger in the air. The rest of the guild followed.

Then all of a sudden a man with orange hair and glasses ran in yelled, "Erza's back!"

This made everyone except for Mira, Lucy and Master's blood run cold.

* * *

**Short chapter... I know**

**It was just an introduction to the guild I threw together at the last minute. Next time we start Lullaby. Yes I am skipping Daybreak and Macao… Why? I just don't want to write them.**

**Now… I threw this together because I came up with a conclusion. I will update at least once a month. I will do more if I can but that is all I'm promising. I'm on spring break so you might see another chapter before next Tuesday though.**

**Also, you saw a hint of Mira x OC didn't you… I am changing my mind on some of the pairings I said I would do. So sorry… The only confirmed ones now are Nali, Gale, and Cobra x Kinana. Mira x OC is planned and so is GraLu, but both might change.**

**I hope you enjoyed, and if you did remember to review.**


	3. Sorry

**I am here to regretfully inform you all that Heart Fire is being dropped by me. I have no motivation to continue writing it. Though I do wish for the story to continue… So if someone would like to pick it up… PM me and I'll give you what I had planned… which you can certainly deviate from… and you can have the story… if I find someone I'll post another chapter saying who it is. I hope you keep Aerys and his backstory… and also a few of the parings I hope you keep…**

**As for my other fiction… Bound by Death is still mine and I plan to return to it in the future. Though I do have other ideas in the works. They are listed in order of likely hood to happen.**

**1\. One being a Next Gen Harry Potter Fic… It would take place 1st year for Albus, Rose, and Scorpius… Scorpius would also have a twin sister… and the only confirmed paring that would be in it (aside from cannon parings) would be Scorpius x Rose.**

**2\. A Black Butler Fic where Lizzy also became a demon… and would skim though end of season 2 until now before the story gains any momentum.**

**3\. (While placed further on the list it's about as likely as 2 is )Another would be a Fullmetal alchemist Brotherhood Fic… It would focus on Selim/pride after the war… and would include Selim/Elicia**

**4\. I have thoughts of a Kakarin Naruto Fic… but that will have to wait until I'm done with the show.**

**5\. I had thoughts of a Fairy Tail Fic where Lisanna never "died" and instead be came a vampire… but that isn't likely to happen anytime soon. She would also accidentally turn Lucy into one after Nirvana.**

**That's it… I'm truly sorry for doing this, but it had to be done.**


	4. New Author

To all of you who followed this story... somone did pick it up... and are doing a fantastic job... Thank you Aniimeziing... You can find Aniimeziing's page below... There are three chapters up at this time.

u/6064531/Aniimeziing


End file.
